Itachi
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Las mejores sorpresas llegan en momentos inesperados. /Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**********Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, yo uso sus personajes sin fin de lucro._

******Aviso**: _Este fanfic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Extensión. **2210 palabras.

**Advertencia. **Los personajes podrían caer en un NO planeado OoC, de antemano una disculpa si les parece así.

* * *

**Itachi.**

—Entiende, mujer, que no puedes. —Esa fue la última palabra.

—Entiende, hombre, que sí puedo. —Esa fue la verdadera última palabra.

El Sandaime pasó la mirada por ambos Uchihas, soltó lentamente el humo de su pipa y bufó por lo bajo. Esta mujer, Mikoto, era casi tan terca como Kushina; eso sí, más reservada y discreta. Pero más que eso, algo loca. Miren que querer cumplir una misión con casi nueve meses de embarazo en curso es digno de nombrarse locura.

La fama del clan Uchiha no era exclusiva de su Kekkei genkai, también provenía del increíble machismo en las familias. Las kunoichis Uchiha eran únicas, casi imposibles de encontrar. Por esa razón, cuando el Sandaime se enteró que el próximo líder del clan Uchiha se casaría, nunca dudó que elegiría a Mikoto Uchiha.

Porque aunque Fugaku Uchiha lo negara, no pudo estar más contento cuando le presentaron a su futura esposa y descubrió que no era una sumisa hueca. Del matrimonio surgió el primogénito no nato que la morena cargaba en su vientre, y con el cuál ahora quería transportar un pergamino sumamente importante a otra aldea.

—Hokage-sama, ésta es _mí_ misión, permítame hacerla. —La mujer se dirigió con el anciano al notar que su marido no entraría en razón.

—Sé que es tú misión. Pero por tus condiciones he decidido que lo haga Fugaku.

—Pero... —Pensó un buen pretexto. —Pero una misión rango C es muy insignificante para el _grandioso_ jefe del Clan; seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Lo haré con gusto, Hokage-sama. —El hombre respondió desde atrás, con su timbre seco y que aparentaba un eterno enojo. Internamente sabía que lo hacía por el placer de molestar a su mujer que por gusto de cumplir la misión.

—No se diga más. —Concluyó el viejo, volviendo la mirada a los papeles en su escritorio y haciendo un ademán con la mano que sostenía la pipa indicando que se marcharan.

La ira se apoderó de las mejillas de Mikoto. Apretó los dientes para no estallar ahí mismo en contra del Hokage. Respiró hondamente por unos minutos y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse con su dignidad bien alta, mas la rabia le volvió cuando encontró a su _querido_ esposo con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

¡Pero aquello no se quedaba así como que se llamaba Mikoto!

**[I]**

La mañana en que Fugaku salía rumbo a su misión era espléndida; el aire fresco se combinaba con la humedad de las lluvias de junio, y el sol agradable iluminaba la aldea de a poco.

Su esposa no se despidió de él; imaginó seguiría enojada por haber _perdido_. Sin darle mas importancia al asunto, salió de su hogar. Su primer parada era la oficina del Hokage, donde recibiría los pergaminos; después el registro de salida a las afueras de la aldea; por último, atravesar el bosque para llegar a una pequeña aldea en el paso.

El bosque era oscuro, pues el abundante follaje de los árboles impedía a toda costa que la luz solar no traspasara, estaba lleno de fango por las intensas lluvias que removían la tierra, los arbustos habían crecido hasta metro y medio de altura y estaba lleno de mosquitos que anidaban en los charcos de agua. Un verdadero fastidio.

Pasados cinco minutos de su recorrido, el moreno notó que algo iba mal, sí, muy mal. Se detuvo en seco en la rama de un enorme árbol. Miró con cautela todos los rincones que su visión le mostraba; entre unos arbustos, ahí había alguien. Y no cualquier alguien. Lanzó un kunai entre la maleza y un chillido salió al instante.

—¡Estúpido, casi matas a tu hijo! —Mikoto, desaliñada y alterada, sacudía en su mano la filosa arma.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?

—¿Qué más? Mí misión. —Salió de entre los ramajes, mirando desde el suelo al moreno en la rama.

—Terca —Gritó.

—Bruto. —Contestó. —Baja y dame ese pergamino.

—¿No lo ves, mujer? Ni siquiera puedes subir a un árbol, dudo que puedas correr. Vete a casa antes que descubran que has salido sin permiso.

—No me iré. ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza, esta fémina lo sacaría de juicio. Bajó de la rama. Observó un momento los oscuros ojos de su esposa;ella aún no adquirían el Kekkei genkai, aún así se arriesgaba de esta manera; idiota, pensó y se quedó en eso, un pensamiento que en su rostro se expresó como un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Regrésate por las buenas, o te regreso por las malas. La misión solo se va ha retardar.

Mikoto apretó los labios. Estaba segura que su lado rudo no le ayudaría. Se rindió y cambió su actitud por una más suplicante.

—Por favor, Fugaku. Prometo no dar problemas. Entiende que... me siento como una inútil, ni siquiera puedo llevar un maldito pergamino... —Bufó mientras caminaba, apoyando sus manos en su espalda para sostener el peso de su vientre.

El hombre le miró un poco. A pesar de conocer a su esposa hasta el día en que se casó con ella, siempre había admirado a esa mujer, y por qué no admitir: también la había llegado ha amar. Suspiró resignado.

—¿Pero qué pasa si algo va mal en la misión? No puedo estar cuidando de ti, además ir por el sendero es peligroso, los asaltantes están al acecho.

—Puedo ir por los arbustos y tú por las ramas.

—Pero así no veré si estas en problemas.

—Yo... gritaré _comadreja_ si algo va mal. —Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica —Por favor.

—Maldición, eres muy molesta, mujer. —El azabache subió a la rama. —Asegurate de gritar bien si algo va mal.

**[II]**

El camino rumbo a la aldea fue ciertamente pacífico y sin ningún inconveniente. Entregaron el pergamino, recibieron el pago, aceptaron la hospitalidad de los aldeanos, descansaron un poco pues Mikoto se sintió cansada y adolorida por tanto ajetreo, y sin más se retiraron del lugar.

Camino a Konoha, Mikoto se vio envuelta en un incómodo silencio. Conocía a Fugaku Uchiha a penas hace poco más de nueve meses; era un hombre serio, engreído, siempre creía que tenía la razón, no era el hombre más atractivo... pero tenía sus encantos, llegaba a ser tierno cuando se lo proponía -a su manera-, y lo más importante es que era el padre de su hijo.

Tenía que darle la gracias, después de todo, bien pudo haberla regresado a la aldea y reportado con la Hokage pero no lo hizo. Pensó en abrir la boca y gritarle ahí mismo las gracias... pero algo andaba mal. Lo notó en cuanto a mitad del sendero un horrible olor a sangre comenzó a inundar el lugar.

—Fu-Fugaku... —El hombre se hallaba demasiado lejos, trepado en la copa de los árboles, como para escucharle... mas no había necesidad de alarmarse, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica.

Permaneció quita un instante, tan sigilosa que parecía que los latidos de su corazón armaban un alboroto. Un gran arbusto de abundante ramaje hacía ruidos sospechosos. Buscó en su chaleco algún kunai, tomó el arma firme entre sus manos. La tensión comenzó a repercutir en su hijo, que pateaba desde adentro como si no hubiera un mañana. Se acercó al follaje. Y su respiración se comenzó ha agitar.

—Tranquilo, hijo —habló en un susurro.

Se acercó lento y un gruñido la puso en alerta. El desagradable olor a carne podrida y sangre se hacía más intenso. Tragó grueso y apretó más el kunai, quitó de un solo golpe el ramaje que estorbaba su visión. Nada. El barullo se calmó. Suspiró, después de todo no había sido nada.

—¡Ah!

Mikoto gritó un tanto aterrada cuando al dar la media vuelta se topó de frente a un hombre enorme que la aprisionó contra un árbol, cubriendo su boca por completo utilizando solo la diestra; con la izquierda, empuñando una wakizashi*, amenazó a la mujer. Era un hombre horrible, lleno de cicatrices en la cara, o al menos en lo que se veía de ella, ya que portaba una máscara semejante a un bozal. Despedía un terrible olor a sangre que provenía de sus manos manchadas del líquido carmesí y en su espalda cargaba un pesado abrigo de piel cubierto de plumas sucias.

—No te muevas, bonita, o este engendro se muere. —hizo la más mínima presión en su hinchado vientre que provocó un gemido de súplica en la morena. —Ahora, me darás el dinero que les han pagado a ti y al tipo de allá arriba. Más te vale no hacer nada estúpido, o aquí se acaba la vida de tu bastardo.

Ella se quedó pasmada, reprimiendo las lágrimas de impotencia y miedo que amenazaban con salir. No podía dejarse vencer, no tan fácil... pero, ¿y si fallaba? ¿Estaría dispuesta a pagar con la vida de su primogénito? Aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de Fugaku. Un inmenso dolor en el vientre le pedía a gritos el encorvarse, tanta tensión le empezó a afectar. Asintió levemente con la cabeza al mandato del ladrón. Miró su mano amenazadora, sus pies ligeramente separados. ¿Por qué demonios Fugaku no llegaba? Sintió sus manos sudar aún sosteniendo el frío kunai.

Respiró hondo.

Actuó rápido; mordió fuerte la mano del bandido, haciéndolo sangrar y retroceder un minúsculo paso —¡Hija de puta! —chilló el hombre. La morena lanzó osada el kunai que se clavó en la rodilla del mal herido, quien solo reprimió un horrible grito para no llamar la atención del segundo ninja.

—Fugaku... —parecía que la voz se le había terminado, y no coordinaba las palabras — Fu-... _¡Comadreja!_ —Gritó desesperada.

—¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!

Un terrible dolor se encajó en el brazo izquierdo de Mikoto, miró sin parpadear el rostro frío de su atacante. Estaba cara a cara con él. El ladrón con su brazo extendido, encajando el arma en su antebrazo y con la cara estática. Ella aterrada, sintió cómo de la máscara un chorro de sangre salía expulsado, pero un dolor muchísimo más espeluznante la invadió segundos después. El enorme cuerpo cayó al suelo, ya sin vida. Detrás, con los ojos rojos como la sangre, fugaku respiraba agitado.

—¿Mikoto? —Preguntó a la aún pasmada morena. —¿Estás...? —No terminó su pregunta, miro de arriba abajo a la mujer, notando como en el pantalón ninja una marca húmeda se extendía por sus piernas. —¿Te... hiciste? —reprimió con todas sus fuerzas la enorme carcajada que luchaba por salir.

—Co... —Susurró en un jadeo, seguido de una respiración irregular. —_Comadreja..._

—Ya pasó, mujer. Está muerto.

—_Comadreja_ —era lo único que su mente coordinaba para esos momentos de dolor infinito.

—Hey, tranquila. No ha pasado nada...

—_Coma-...dreja..._ —Miró desesperada cómo su esposo seguía sin moverse un poco, y ella ahí, sudando y casi sin respirar, no podía decir más. —Va... va... ha nacer. —completó con un esfuerzo sobre humano y se sentó sin fuerza en el fangoso suelo.

—¿Nacer? —Uno, tres, ocho, doce segundo pasaron y el jefe Uchiha no podía ni moverse. —Mierda, mujer, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? —se tiró a su lado, intentando cargarla.

—¡No! ¡No me muevas, carajo! —Gritó desesperada, casi ahogándose en su sudor. —Va ha nacer aquí...

—¡Estás loca! Si te cargo ahora, llegaremos en unas horas a la aldea.

—¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Me estoy partiendo en dos y tú quieres que aguante «unas horas»! —Sus chillidos aumentaban y se volvían agudos, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara y el calor la invadía más. —Ahora, ayúdame.

Con movimientos toscos y torpes, el hombre Uchiha acomodó a su esposa en el árbol, le quitó los pantalones y con el chaleco de la mujer cubrió sus piernas temblorosas. Se colocó en la entrada femenina; el estómago le dio un vuelco al ver algo semejante a una cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Carajo. —Una arcada amenazaba con atacarlo. —Mujer, no creo que yo...

—¡Cállate! ¡Sí puedes! —La morena se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente. —No sé... no sé cómo acabe esto... pero tú lo vas a cuidar ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué dices? No es momento para esas cosas..., mejor espera a que lleguemos.

—¡No! ¡Nace aquí y ahora!

Sin previo aviso, Mikoto pujó con todas la fuerzas que tenía. Fugaku, sin saber qué hacer, colocó las manos juntas, esperando recibir la nueva vida. La señora Uchiha gritaba, lloraba y maldecia cada que pujaba, sentía que se partía en dos y miles de agujas eran enterradas en su columna.

—Vamos, mujer, ya casi —animó Fugaku cuando notó que la cabeza estaba completamente afuera, pero el bebé no se movía. —Anda, tú puedes.

—Fugaku yo... yo... Fugaku yo te...-

—También te amo, Mikoto.

—¡Yo te odio! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —Chilló mientras un último quejido expulsaba por completo a su hijo.

El moreno recibió al pequeño ser en sus manos, estaba lleno de un líquido asqueroso y bastante sangre. Lo envolvió en su chaleco y lo contempló un rato, estaba ciertamente asustado.

—No se mueve... —Informó a su casi desfallecida esposa.

—Golpéale suave, para que respire. —Habló con la voz ronca, entre lágrimas y sudor. El hombre atendió a la orden y el pequeño lloró inconsolable.

—Es un niño...

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Preguntó Mikoto, tendida completamente en el suelo.

—Nueve de junio —susurró el hombre, admirando lo frágil que su primogénito era.

—Nueve... —sonrió —Feliz cumpleaños _Itachi_.

* * *

_ /**Es una espada corta de mínimo unos 30 centímetros/_

_[Fin]_

* * *

¡Chachan! Emm, bueno, espero les haya gustado, y supongo ya todos saben la relación _Itachi-comadreja_. Les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario diciendo qué les pareció, una crítica constructiva siempre se acepta. Y... espero no haber fallado -mucho- con los puntos de ortografía y gramática. Gracias por leerlo. Me retiro.

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
